An existing server rack may include a plurality of slots for accommodating respective storage drives. When coupling a storing dive to such server rack, the storage drive is first secured to a tray using a plurality of screws, and the tray together with the storage drive is then inserted into a slot at the server rack.
Applicant of the subject application has determined that it would be desirable to provide a tray that does not require use of any screw to detachably secure a storage drive to the tray. Applicant of the subject application has also determined that it would be desirable to provide a frame (e.g., a server rack) that can allow the storage drives to be packed tightly therein.